<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cranbaby and the Angry Queen by LittleMissCactus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733498">The Cranbaby and the Angry Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissCactus/pseuds/LittleMissCactus'>LittleMissCactus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, The Oath Ruins Everything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissCactus/pseuds/LittleMissCactus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Agreeing to go to a tavern with Haleth was a terrible idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caranthir | Morifinwë/Haleth of the Haladin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cranbaby and the Angry Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Haleth, was that really necessary?” Caranthir sighed as he dabbed gently at Haleth's swollen eye with a damp rag.</p><p>“Hey. He insulted you. I couldn't let that pass.” Haleth winced, but managed to steel herself and prevent herself from flinching away. “Besides, I won, didn't I?”</p><p>“I don't need your protection, Haleth. Really, I'm fine.” Caranthir's eyebrows furrowed with concern and his voice grew more and more irritated. “I am perfectly capable of defending myself when necessary. A man shouting drunken insults does not qualify as necessary.”</p><p>“And that's why I'm here to defend you in those 'unnecessary' situations!”</p><p>“You know fully well that that is not what I meant! You're making a scene! I can look out for myself, thank you very much. I don't need you to fight for me.” Caranthir's face was as hard as ever, but a tiny break in his voice betrayed him.</p><p>“And what if I want to fight for you?” Haleth stood up and took a step back. “What if you don't fight for yourself enough? You'll fight for your family, sure, but when was the last time you were just Caranthir?”</p><p>Caranthir ground his teeth together and averted his gaze. “You know as well as I do that I can't just be Caranthir anymore. Not until the Silmarils are restored and the Oath fulfilled.”</p><p>“Damn the Oath! Does it have to control your every waking moment? Does the Oath say that you can't stand up tall when you are scorned?”</p><p>“Perhaps not, but my actions do. The Oath killed the twins. The Oath may well be my end too. People are right to scorn me.” Caranthir paused after he finished, frowning to himself. He had said too much. His eyes narrowed at Haleth, hoping that if he showed enough anger, he wouldn't seem so pathetic.</p><p>Haleth, however, seemed unconvinced. She walked towards Caranthir and placed a hand on his shoulder. “The Oath will not be your end so long as I'm alive. Don't lose hope so easily.”</p><p>Caranthir swallowed thickly and his eyes squeezed shut, willing tears to stay back. “You cannot possibly promise that.”</p><p>“I will do everything in my power to make it so. That much, I swear.”</p><p>With those words, Caranthir collapsed onto her arms and wept.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>